Doggone Skittles
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles' pet pup, Skittles, goes missing, and our heroes are on the search
1. Another Crook Collared

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another one of my "infamous" crossovers. This time, I'm crossing over The Impossibles with one of my . . . . . errrm . . . . semi-favorite HB cartoons, "Precious Pupp" (I wouldn't call this cartoon an all time favorite, but I do like it). In any case, HB owns The Impossibles, Big D, Granny Sweet, and Precious Pupp. Everyone else is mine._

* * *

A typical day for the Impossibles almost always includes a chase after a crook. This time, they were after a couple of guys who robbed the box office of the theater they were playing.

"They're catching up to us!" one of the crooks said, as he and his partner were trying to out-drive the Impossi-Mobile.

"We can't let a bunch of teenagers get the better of us!" the other crook shouted. "We've gotta shake 'em!"

"How do you suggest we do that? You know it's practically impossible to get away from the Impossibles! We might as well just turn ourselves in!"

"Not quite yet. There's a hairpin turn coming up. That car of theirs is so bulky, they'll never be able to take it, especially if we take it really fast!"

The driver nodded, and took the turn as fast as he possibly could, nearly turning the car on it's side. And that did it. The Impossibles lost them.

"Which way did they go?" Coil Man asked.

"They went that way, Coiley," Fluid Man said, indicating the turn the boys just passed. "But _we_ are going _that_ way!"

Coiley looked ahead, and slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The car skidded right into a brick wall. The boys weren't hurt, but the front of the car had been smashed.

"I wonder if this'll cause our insurance rates to go up?" Fluey asked.

"Never mind that," Multi Man said. "We've got to get after those crooks."

Multi's puppy, Skittles, barked three times, and performed a back flip, transforming into her identity as Impossi-Pup. Then, her feet began spinning as she revved up, and then she took off like a shot down the street. The only thing that could be seen was a streak of lightning.

"Looks like Impossi-Pup's on the trail," Coiley said.

"Yeah, she'll collar those crooks in no time flat," Fluey said. Both Multi and Coiley groaned at their teammate's terrible pun.

Meanwhile, Impossi-Pup had just caught up with the two crooks. She poured on her speed, and slammed right into the back of the car. The impact managed to crush the rear bumper a little (this dog doesn't know her own strength!), and she also managed to push it into a nearby brick wall as well.

"What hit us?" one of the crooks asked.

"That mangy little mutt of theirs," the other one said. "Let's get her!"

Impossi-Pup barked, and zoomed away. The two crooks went chasing after her. Impossi-Pup slowed down a little, allowing these two crooks to catch up to her. She knew what she was doing. She dashed up the front steps to a building, and began barking, to get their attention.

"There she is!" one of the crooks shouted. "When I get my hands on her, I'll wring her fuzzy little neck!"

Impossi-Pup barked at the two hoods as if she were saying "come and get me!" The two crooks dove, and Impossi-Pup jumped up, and away from the oncoming crooks. As a result, the crooks slammed right into the door of the building. Impossi-Pup barked, and sat down on top of the crooks. The door to the building opened, and out stepped two police officers. Impossi-Pup had led these two bank robbers right to the police station. She wagged her tail, and barked at the officers.

"Looks like Impossi-Pup strikes again," one of the officers said.

"Yeah, lucky thing she's on our side," the other officer replied, patting Impossi-Pup on the head.

"We'd better radio the Impossibles," the first officer said. "Just to let them know their dog caught the crooks."

The two cops handcuffed the two crooks, and took them inside the station. Impossi-Pup barked, back flipped, and turned back into her regular identity, Skittles. Then she started heading back to the Impossi-Mobile. Her job was done.

Skittles didn't make it very far, however. Just as she rounded a corner, a net dropped over her. She was so surprised, she didn't even think about going into super speed.

"What have we here?" a man wearing a blue suit and hat, and holding the net, asked. "Another dog without a leash."

The man with the net took Skittles over to a large, white truck with the words "City Pound" on the side of it, and put her in the back with some other dogs. Then, he drove off.


	2. Mr Big

Skittles huddled in the corner in the back of the truck and whimpered. She was scared to death, too scared to go into her Impossi-Pup routine. She knew this type of truck very well, even though she had seen it only once before in her short life. It was three days before the Impossibles had found her. The same white truck that said "City Pound," had been driving along, and the man with the net had scooped up her mother, all because she wasn't wearing a collar, or a license. The man hadn't seen Skittles, so he wasn't aware the little puppy was around. The truck took her mother away, and Skittles never saw her again. She has never gotten over a fear of white trucks, or men carrying nets.

The truck stopped at a building, and Skittles was pulled out of the truck, and put on a leash.

"Okay, baby, come on," the man said, tugging on the leash. Nervously, Skittles followed him inside. The building was full of cages, and inside the cages were several cats and dogs, all howling and yowling, and carrying on. The man picked up the frightened puppy, and put her inside of a cage.

"In you go," he said. "Now you just sit tight while I check out your license number."

Skittles whimpered and cowered in the cage. She didn't like this place.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles were sitting in the Impossi-Mobile, waiting for Skittles to come back. The police had informed them of Skittles's capture of the crooks.

"Skittles should've been back by now," Multi said. "Even if she wasn't moving at super speed."

"Right," Fluey said. "Maybe we oughta go look for her."

Coiley agreed, and the Impossibles started up the car. They were glad the collision with the wall didn't cause _too_ much damage (though the SSHQ mechanic, Mike Rogers, was probably going to give them another lecture when he found out he'd have to repair the damages again).

The boys drove along, calling out Skittles's name, hoping she'd hear them.

"This isn't like her," Multi said. "She _always _comes when I call her!"

"Let's head for the police station and start the search from there," Coiley said.

"She's gotta be around this city somewhere," Fluey said. "Besides, she's about as well known as we are, crime fighter wise. If she's in her Impossi-Pup form, someone'll find her and try to find us."

"What if she's _not_ in Impossi-Pup form?" Coiley asked.

"That might be a problem," Fluey said. "But she has her collar and her license. Somebody might pick her up, and once they see the collar, they'll know she belongs to someone."

"A lot of good her license will do," Multi sighed. "All it has on it is her name and her license number. I didn't put any kind of contact information on it. I knew I should have."

"Yeah, I should've asked Reggie to come up with a tracking device for her," Coiley said. "Then we could just track her with the onboard computers, or one of the guitars. They have homing devices in them, after all."

"We can get Reggie to put a tracker in Skits's collar when we get back to HQ," Fluey said. "There's no point in kicking yourselves over these things right now. We've gotta find Skittles."

Coiley put the Impossi-Mobile in gear, and the boys took off down the street. However, their conversation wasn't going unnoticed. In the alley was a mug named Muscles, who worked for a man known only as Mr. Big. Mr. Big knew all about the Impossibles and their little furry four-legged friend. Muscles was sure Mr. Big would love to know that the pup pulled a disappearing act. Quickly, he ran to Mr. Big's hideout.

"Daahhhh, hey, Mr. Big!" he shouted. "I was spyin' on dem Impossibles, like you done tol' me to."

"And what did you find out?" Mr. Big asked.

"Not much," Muscles said. "'Cept that puny little mutt of dere's ain't wit dem."

"Impossible," Mr. Big said. "That dog is never away from any one of the three of them. Especially not Multi Man. Those two are practically joined at the hip."

"Dahhh, yeah, I know, boss," Muscles said. "But she ain't wit dem! Dey went to look for her."

"Hmmm."

Mr. Big began thinking that one over. Even though Skittles was just a little puppy, whenever anyone, absolutely _any_one, messed with the Impossibles, they answered to her. And anyone who _did_ answer to Skittles often found themselves unable to sit down for at least a week (she may be little, but she's got some _very_ sharp teeth!)

"That's it, Muscles!" Mr. Big shouted. "I have it! If we can find that runt before they do, we can use her to lure those interfering Impossibles into my clutches! Those three will do anything for that dog. Muscles, go get that pooch!"

"Daahhhh, yes, Mr. Big!" Muscles shouted, and he raced out of the hideout and began to track down Skittles.

Back at the pound, Skittles was going completely crazy. She was sick and tired of just sitting in that cage, waiting. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She backed up to the back of the cage, revved up, and hit the door at full force, knocking it off it's hinges. Then, she hit the floor, and sniffed a bit. Pure concrete. She revved up again, and began digging. Since she was going at super speed, digging through a concrete floor was easy for her. She tunneled straight through the floor, and came out on the other side of the wall. Now all she had to do was find the Impossibles.


	3. Precious VS Skittles

Skittles wandered around for awhile, sniffing about, trying to pick up the scent of her friends. If she saw the dog catcher again, she was going to launch into her super speed. As she was sniffing around, who should wander by but Muscles. Since Mr. Big had pictures of the Impossibles in both their superhero and rock and roll identities (and these included pictures of Skittles as herself, and Impossi-Pup), he recognized her immediately.

"Dahhh, here pup! Here pup!" he called. "Nice puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy!"

Skittles cocked her head to the side, and looked at Muscles, as if she were saying "what the heck is this?"

"Dahhh, nice puppy, puppy," Muscles said, coming closer. "Come to Uncle Muscles."

(and, naturally, being the brainless dolt that he is, he pronounced his name as "Muskles," like it's spelled)

Skittles went into guard dog mode then. She started growling at Muscles, and, as the mug came closer, she bit him in the hand, and took off running down the street.

"YEOUCH!" Muscles shouted. He rubbed his hand, and began looking around, trying to figure out which way the pup went.

"Daaahhh, where'd she go?" he asked. "Daaahhh, here puppy! Here puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy!"

Skittles heard him, but she wasn't going to go running to him. She may have been a baby, but she wasn't _that_ stupid! Besides, she'd lose this goon sooner or later, especially since she was moving at top speed. She knew she had to stop sometime, so she could recharge, but for now, she had to keep moving at super speed to lose Muscles.

In the meantime, the Impossibles (having changed out of their superhero identities for the moment) were cruising the city streets, looking for their four-legged friend. As they were, a notice on a telephone pole caught Fluey's attention.

"Coiley, stop!" he shouted.

"Why? Do you see her?" Coiley asked, as he stopped the Impossi-Mobile.

"No, but I just had a thought," Fluey said. He jumped out of the car, and ran to the pole. Multi and Coiley followed.

"See this?" Fluey said. "It says notice is hereby given that any dog not found on a leash will be impounded immediately."

"Sounds like they have a really strict leash law around here," Multi commented.

"Right," Fluey said. "Now, all three of us know Skits wasn't on a leash, right?"

"Right, Coiley said.

"And if the dog catcher came by and saw that she wasn't on a leash, he might have picked her up, right?" Fluey went on.

"Right," Multi said. "I see what you're saying, Fluey. We should head for the pound and go bail her out."

"Exactly," Fluey said. "Only because they are going to go through heck and back trying to find us. I know her license number is on her tag, but it doesn't give much information on how to contact us if she's lost."

Coiley and Multi agreed, and the Impossibles went back to the Impossi-Mobile, and zoomed toward the pound. Once they arrived, they walked in, and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Multi said to the man working. "We're looking for our dog. She sort of got loose, and we think one of your dog catchers might have picked her up because she wasn't on a leash."

"But she does have her collar and license," Coiley pointed out.

"What kind of dog is your dog?" the man at the desk asked.

"We don't know, exactly," Multi shrugged. "We think she's a mixed breed. She's a puppy . . . . about six or seven months old. She's white, and she has brown ears, and her back paws are brown, and she has a brown tip at the end of her tail. And her tag has her name on it. Skittles."

"You know, we just got a dog in today that fits that description," the man said. "Hold on a minute, I'll be right back."

The Impossibles smiled. Fluey's hunch had been right. A few minutes later, the man at the desk came out, but empty handed.

"We've got a slight problem," he said. "Looks like the pup is gone. I don't know how she could've gotten out, but she got out. The door to her cage looked like it was blown off it's hinges, and there's a big hole in the floor. Normally, I'd say she might have dug her way out, but no dog can dig through concrete!"

The Impossibles didn't say a word. They just left. They knew Skittles could easily dig through concrete if she was going fast enough, but they didn't necessarily wanted to tell the man at the pound that.

"Well, now what do we do?" Fluey asked.

"I guess we just continue looking for her," Multi said. "And hope for the best."

Meanwhile, Skittles had finally slowed down, and found she was in the suburbs. She went to a house on the corner, and looked around a bit. The mailbox read "Granny Sweet." This looked like as good a place as any to stay for the night at least. Skittles climbed up to the front porch. Then she began whimpering, and scratching on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, and there stood a little old lady. Skittles figured she was Granny Sweet.

"Hello?" she said, looking around the room. "That's odd, I could have sworn there was someone . . . . ."

Skittles began barking in order to get Granny Sweet's attention. The old lady looked down, and saw the little puppy sitting there on her porch.

"Good heavens!" Granny shouted. She bent down, and picked up Skittles. "Now where did you come from? Are you lost, little puppy?"

Skittles whimpered and nodded.

"Oh, you poor little thing," Granny said, and she looked at the pup's collar and tag. "Hmm. It says here your name is Skittles. But I don't see an address or telephone number on your tag. Well, don't you worry, Skittles. Until we find where you belong, you can stay right here."

Skittles barked happily, and started licking Granny's face. Granny laughed, and brought Skittles inside her house.

"Precious!" she called. "Here, Precious!"

Soon, an orange dog came into the room. He saw his mistress holding the little puppy, and looked at both of them oddly.

"Precious, this is Skittles," Granny said. "She's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Precious growled at the little puppy under his breath, so Granny wouldn't hear him. This little pup only meant one thing to him. Competition. He wanted to remain the number one dog in Granny's house.

"Now, Precious," Granny said, putting Skittles down on the floor. "You and Skittles go outside and play for awhile."

Precious barked, and began kissing Granny's hand. Then he and Skittles went out the back door.

"Remember, Precious," Granny said before she went back into the house. "Take good care of little Skittles!"

Precious nodded. Sure, he'd take care of her all right.

Skittles was sniffing about, getting a feel for new new surroundings, when she felt someone sneaking up behind her. She turned to look, and saw Precious coming, growling at her, looking ready to squash her.

"Yipe!" she yipped, and took off like a shot. Precious was a bit dumbfounded. One minute, this little intruder was there and the next . . . .

Precious didn't dwell on it for very long. He spotted Skittles by the fence, and ran for her. Skittles revved up, and shot out of there so fast, if you blinked, you missed her! Precious saw her suddenly disappear, and tried to stop, but he ended up skidding right into the fence. WHAM!

Precious crawled away from the fence, shaking his head out. He grumbled a bit, and then, tried again, charging like a bull. Skittles once more revved up, and blasted off, this time, right through the fence. Precious ran through the fence right after her, and ended up running right into the neighbor's pool. Skittles was moving so fast, she managed to clear it. Precious wasn't so lucky. He began howling, barking, and flailing about. Skittles could see that he couldn't swim. The owners of the pool weren't home, and Granny Sweet couldn't hear her dog's frantic barking and howling. Even though Precious tried to clobber her, her hero instincts took over. She barked three times, did a backflip, and transformed into Impossi-Pup. Then, she revved up, and ran at top speed into the pool. She grabbed Precious's collar in her mouth, and pulled him out of the pool, and back to Granny's backyard. Then, she climbed on his back, and began pushing on it, repeating the mantra "out goes the bad air, in comes the good" in her head until Precious came to. He looked around, a bit disoriented, and then looked at the super pup sitting on his back, resuscitating him. Impossi-Pup stopped pushing on his back, and whimpered, as if she were asking Precious if he was all right. Precious just looked at the puppy, and raised his paw toward her. At first, Impossi-Pup was afraid Precious was going to try to take another swat at her, but instead, he grabbed her paw, and shook it, like a handshake. Impossi-Pup barked happily, and gave Precious a lick. From there, a friendship was born.


	4. Dognapped

Muscles returned to his boss empty handed. Mr. Big was not happy.

"Where's the dog?" he asked.

"Daahhhh, I lost her, Mr. Big," Muscles said. "She took off runnin' and den I couldn't find her."

"Of all the dumb, idiotic, stupid, brainless . . . . can't even catch one tiny puppy!"

"Daahhh, but boss, you know and I know dat dog of deres moves at super speed."

"Shut up, you dunderhead! I'm trying to think!"

Mr. Big began pacing around the room. He spent nearly the rest of the day thinking about how to find Skittles. He still couldn't come up with anything by the next morning.

"Daaahhh, I tink I gotted an idea boss!" Muscles shouted, as he was looking through the morning newspaper.

"_You've_ got an idea?!" Mr. Big shouted incredulously. "This I gotta hear!"

"We could put an ad in da newspaper!"

Mr. Big then yanked the newspaper out of Muscle's hands, rolled it up, and hit him repeatedly over the head with it.

"Lunkhead!" he yelled. "Nimrod! Knumbskull! Brainless buffoon! Of all the stupid, lamebrained, idiotic . . . . . where'd you get a dumb idea like that?!"

"Daaahhh, da newspaper," Muscles said. "Look here, see?"

Mr. Big opened the paper, and found the Want Ads. One caught his eye in particular.

_Found: small brown and white puppy. Female. Blue collar with brass tag that reads "Skittles." No other information on tag. Contact Granny Sweet at 999 Shady Lane._

"Hmmm . . . ." Mr. Big said, thoughtfully. "That's it. That's it! I know exactly what to do! And I'll take care of this myself. I don't need you to screw this up!"

"Daaahhhh, okay, boss," Muscles said.

Meanwhile, Granny Sweet was looking over her ad in the paper. Precious and Skittles were sitting in front of her on the floor.

"There now," she said, turning to Skittles. "I'm sure your owner will read the ad I put in the paper. We'll have you home in no time at all."

Skittles wagged her tail, barked happily, jumped into Granny's arms, and began licking her face in thanks. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Granny asked. "Maybe it's your owner, Skittles."

Skittles began barking, hoping that it was Multi, Coiley, and Fluey. She and Precious followed Granny to the door, as she opened it. On her front porch stood a man wearing a gray suit and hat. He was holding a copy of the newspaper.

"Good morning, madam," the man said, tipping his hat. "Are you Granny Sweet?"

"Yes," Granny answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Barnes. I saw your ad in the paper, and the description you gave of the dog you found is the exact description of the dog I lost a few days ago."

Precious and Skittles looked at this Mr. Barnes, and both began growling at him. They didn't like him one bit.

"Precious, I'm surprised at you!" Granny scolded.

"Ah, there she is," Mr. Barnes said, and he bent down to pick up the little pup. Skittles growled, and began to back away. She didn't want to take off running, not in front of Granny Sweet. It would just scare the nice old lady, and she didn't want to do that.

"Are you sure this is your dog?" Granny asked. "She doesn't seem to like you."

"Oh, it's just a little game we play," Mr. Barnes said. "Actually, the pup belongs to my children."

"Your children?"

"Yes. She was a gift from their mother, rest her soul. She gave the children the puppy right before she . . . . . passed on."

"Oh, how awful."

"My poor children were heartbroken when their mother left us, and then, our little puppy got loose. They'll be thrilled when I bring her home. Thank you ever so much for finding her."

"Well, I'm just glad I was able to help."

Precious glanced at Granny, and gave her a look that said, "you're not actually buying this, are you?" Then he turned to Mr. Barnes and began growling again. Mr. Barnes then picked up Skittles and attached a leash to her collar. That was the only thing that could slow her down, mostly because Multi had taught her, under _any_ circumstances, no matter what, _never_ to take off with her super speed while on a leash. Mr. Barnes then started to carry Skittles to a car parked on the curb. Precious growled, began barking, and was about to race out after Mr. Barnes, but Granny grabbed his collar and held him back.

"Precious, what's gotten into you?" she asked, as she pulled him back into the house, and shut the door. Precious ran for it, and began pawing at the front door, whining. He knew that wasn't Skittles's owner, and he knew that this man was trouble with a capital T. Granny hadn't seen the front page of the newspaper. If she had, she would have known Mr. Barnes was in reality Mr. Big.

Mr. Big, in the meantime, climbed into his car, and Muscles started driving. Skittles was barking frantically, trying to bite him.

"Daaaahhh, didja get her, boss?" Muscles asked.

"Yeah, I got the little runt," Mr. Big said. "Now all I gotta do is figure out how to use her to lure the Impossibles to me."

Skittles growled, and gave Mr. Big a good, hard chomp in his hand.

"YEEOUCH!" Mr. Big yelled. "All right you little pipsqueak! I've got just the thing for you!"

Mr. Big held Skittles down, and put a muzzle over her snout. Skittles began whimpering and pawing at it, trying to get it off.

"That oughta shut you up," Mr. Big said, with a laugh.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles were cruising around in the Impossi-Mobile, still looking for their furry, four-legged friend. They had been all over town, and still couldn't find one single trace of her.

"We've searched this city with a fine tooth comb," Coiley said. "You think we'd have found her by now!"

"Or somebody else would have," Multi said.

"Maybe somebody did," Fluey said. He had been reading the morning paper, hoping someone might have found Skittles and put an ad in it. "Listen to this. Found. Small brown and white puppy. Female. Blue collar with brass tag that reads Skittles. No other information on tag. Contact Granny Sweet at nine-nine-ninte Shady Lane."

"That's only a couple of blocks from here," Multi said. "Let's go!"

Coiley practically put the pedal to the floorboard, and the boys raced for Granny Sweet's house. Once they arrived, they quickly switched from their superhero identities to their rock 'n roller outfits, so they wouldn't alarm the sweet little old lady. Multi immediately knocked on the door, and Granny Sweet answered a few moments later with Precious at her side.

"Yes?" Granny Sweet asked. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am," Multi said. "But we lost our dog, and we read your ad in the paper. The description matches perfectly."

"Yeah, and we've been going crazy trying to find her," Fluey said.

"I think you boys must be mistaken," Granny Sweet said. "Someone else already claimed the puppy."

"What?!" the Impossibles shouted in unison.

"Someone already claimed her?" Coiley asked. "But . . . . but how? We're her owners!"

"And we can prove it," Multi said. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and opened it to a recent photo of him, Coiley, and Fluey, with Skittles.

"Did the other person who claimed to be Skittles's owner have any proof?" Fluey asked.

"Well, no," Granny Sweet said, looking at the picture. "But he had a very convincing story."

"What's his name?" Coiley asked. "Maybe we can track him down."

"I don't know his first name," Granny said. "All he said was his name was Barnes."

"What did he look like?" Fluey asked.

"Well, he was a bit tall," Granny said. "And he wore a gray suit and hat. Though it was a bit odd. Skittles and my dog, Precious, kept growling at him."

"She kept growling at him," Fluey repeated, and he exchanged a glance with his two best friends. They knew Skittles only growled at criminals. Then he took out the newspaper, and looked at the front page.

"He didn't happen to look like this, did he?" he asked, showing the paper to Granny.

"Why, yes!" Granny shouted. "This is Mr. Barnes all right. Why?"

"Well, lady," Fluey said. "You just gave our dog to the international crime kingpin known as Mr. Big."

"Oh gracious!" Granny shouted. "Oh, how horrible! I'm so sorry, boys! I didn't realize . . . . . oh dear!"

"Come on, fellas!" Coiley shouted. "We've got to trail Mr. Big and get Skittles back!"

"But what could that crook want with her, anyway?" Multi asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," Fluey said. "We'd better be careful when we find him. If he's got Skittles, then we're definitely going to be walking into a trap!"

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and took off.

Precious watched them go, barked, and ran after the car. He jumped into it without the Impossibles noticing. He was going to lay low for now, but he was going to help the Impossibles. After all, they didn't know where to start looking, and Precious knew Mr. Big's and Skittles's scent.


	5. The Trap

The Impossibles (after doing a quick change to their superhero identities) hadn't gone two blocks when they realized something.

"Hold it a minute!" Multi shouted. "How are we going to find Mr. Big's hideout? It could be anywhere in a city this big!"

"Multi's right," Fluey pointed out. "And we can't track Skittles down with the guitars, or the onboard tracking device in the car. She doesn't have anything on her we can track!"

"And we don't have much time to waste looking for it," Coiley said. "We could sure use a dog about now."

Suddenly, the boys heard barking, and turned around. Sitting there in the car was none other than Granny Sweet's Precious Pupp.

"What the . . . ." Fluey started. "Hey, isn't this Granny Sweet's dog?"

"Yeah, I think so," Coiley said. "But what's he doing here?"

Precious barked, and then jumped onto the hood of the Impossi-Mobile, and bent down low to the ground. Then he began sniffing, and suddenly, did a pointer routine (_Poing!_) much like Skittles whenever she was tracking something.

"I think he wants to help us find Skittles," Multi said.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh!" Precious shouted, nodding his head.

"And since Mr. Big was at his place earlier, he knows the scent," Fluey said.

"Okay," Coiley said. "Let's hit it!"

"Rally ho!" the boys shouted as they took off down the street, hot on the trail of Mr. Big, thanks to Precious.

Precious managed to track down Mr. Big's scent directly to an old, abandoned warehouse. The foursome climbed out of the car, and walked up to the front door. Coiley tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked," he said. "Do your stuff, Fluey."

"Got it," Fluey said. He was about to morph into liquid form, when a voice came on over a nearby intercom.

"That won't be necessary, boys," the voice said. "Welcome. I've been expecting you."

"Mr. Big," Multi said. "Of course you've been expecting us. You've got our dog, and we want her back!"

"Patients, Multi Man, patients," Mr. Big said. "All in due time. Now, then, won't you come in?"

The boys then heard a loud click, and the sound of a heavy bolt being moved. The door then opened, and the Impossibles just stood there. They didn't like the looks of this.

"What's the matter, boys?" Mr. Big's voice asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"About as much as I'd trust a weasel guarding a hen house," Fluey said. "Hey, Mr. Big! Why don't you come out into the open already?"

"What's the matter, fellows?" Mr. Big's voice asked. "Are you afraid to come in and fight me?"

That did it. The Impossibles glanced at each other, and then charged right into the warehouse. The minute they did, they fell right into a pit of some kind.

"Rally hey!" they shouted as they dropped through the floor.

CRASH!

"Oooh, that hurt," Fluey groaned.

Laughter was heard, and the boys looked up, and saw Mr. Big standing at the edge of the pit.

"Enjoy your trip, boys?" he asked. "You weren't expecting a pitfall, were you? Dear me, how are you ever going to get out of there now?"

"He don't know us very well, do he?" Fluey asked.

"Before you do anything, boys," Mr. Big said, "I have a little something here to show you."

It was only then that the Impossibles realized Mr. Big was holding something behind his back. The crime kingpin then pilled out a whining, muzzled Skittles in his arms. She was still attached to the leash, but Mr. Big had used it to tie her paws so she wouldn't run off. Multi was practically seeing red at this point.

"I knew you were a tough customer, Mr. Big," he said. "But now you've gone too far! Rally ho!"

Multi duplicated himself upward, and Coiley and Fluey followed as well, using their powers to get out of the pit.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

Mr. Big merely smirked, and pulled a nearby lever. A heavy, iron door closed over the pit, and all three Impossibles collided head first with it.

CLANG!

Multi's duplicates retracted on impact and he fell to the bottom of the pit, flat on his back. Coiley slammed into the floor feet first, which was a bit painful, considering he was somewhat squashed once he landed. Fluey's landing wasn't so graceful, either. He was still partially converted as he fell.

SPLAT!

Luckily, they weren't seriously hurt, just extremely dazed.

"Anybody get the license number of that truck?" Fluey asked.

"I knew you'd be able to get out of there that easy," the Impossibles heard Mr. Big say over that darn intercom. "So, I rigged up this little door."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mr. Big!" Coiley shouted. "We'll get out of here yet!"

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Mr. Big said. "Do you boys have any idea where you are?"

"Obviously an abandoned warehouse with a convienient pit you were able to use as a trap," Fluey said.

"Not just a pit, my friend," Mr. Big said. He began laughing maniacally, and the boys heard the sound of a lever being pulled. Then there was some slight rumbling.

"Hey, fellas?" Coiley asked. "Is it just me, or is this room starting to get smaller?"

"It ain't just you, Coiley!" Fluey shouted. "The walls are closing in on us!"

"That's right boys," Mr. Big said. "You are in the world's largest trash compactor!"

"Uh oh," Multi said. "Quick, Coiley! Rally ho!"

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, as he stretched his arms out and braced them against the walls, trying to hold them back. Multi duplicated himself and did the same thing.

"Fluey, do something!" Coiley shouted.

"Like what?" Fluey asked. "I can't use my powers to hold the walls back!"

"Well, go up to the ceiling and see if you can get out!" Multi suggested.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted, converting to liquid, and zooming up to the ceiling. If he got lucky, there'd be a crack somewhere in the ceiling. Unfortunately, the iron door was also water tight.

"I don't see a way out of here, fellas!" he shouted.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about, Fluey!" Coiley shouted, straining. "After all, you can avoid getting squashed like a bug!"

"Yeah, I know, but a lot of good that's gonna do me without an escape route!" Fluey shouted, pressing his back against one of the walls, doing his best to hold it back. "There aren't any cracks in the ceiling, or under the walls, and I can't stay liquidized forever, you know!"

It looked like there was no way out this time for the boys. Coiley and Multi had no idea how long they would be able to hold the walls back, and Coiley was already weakening.

"I can't hold it much longer!" he yelled.

"Keep trying, Coiley!" Multi shouted, straining a bit himself.

In another room, watching from a surveillance camera, Mr. Big and Muscles were thouroughly enjoying this.

"It won't be long now," Mr. Big said. "They'll never be able to hold those walls!"

Skittles just sat in the corner, and whimpered helplessly. There wasn't anything she could do to help her friends. It looked like Mr. Big was going to win.


	6. Precious Pupp to the Rescue

Precious snuck into the room, and behind Skittles. Skittles glanced over and started barking.

"Shhhh," Precious said. Skittles nodded, and stopped barking. Then Precious began gnawing at the muzzle until it came off. Then he began gnawing at the leash. Once Skittles was free, she gave Precious a slurp in thanks. Then the two dogs began coming up with a plan to rescue the Impossibles from their predicament. Precious had an idea. He picked up the tiny pup in his paws, and doggie whispered something in her ear. Skittles nodded, and began yipping softly, so Muscles and Mr. Big wouldn't hear her. Precious then put her down, and snuck up behind Mr. Big. Mr. Big was so engrossed in waiting for the Impossibles to be squished, he didn't even notice. At least until . . . . .

_CHOMP!_

"Yeeow!" Mr. Big yelled. Precious then gave his wheezily snicker (the Muttley-esque one), and ran off.

"How'd that mangy mutt get in here?!" he yelled.

"Daahhh, beats me, boss," Muscles said, shrugging. "I ain't no dog lover."

"Never mind! Just get him!"

Precious then took off running, and both Muscles and Mr. Big went after him. While they were distracted, Skittles shot over to the controls. She had to figure out which button or lever stopped the compactor, and opened the iron door. She pulled one lever, and looked at the surveillance camera. Unfortunately, the lever she pulled only caused the walls to move faster.

"Holy mashed potatoes!" Fluey shouted. "I guess Mr. Big was tired of waiting!"

"I don't know if I can hold out much longer!" Multi groaned. as he and his duplicates did everything they could to hold the walls back.

"Me neither!" Coiley groaned.

"Yipe!" Skittles shouted. She had to find the right switch, button, lever, whatever, and fast! She tried another lever. It didn't stop the walls from closing in, but the iron door sealing them in opened.

"Hey, fellas!" Coiley shouted. "Look at that! The ceiling's opened!"

"Let's cut out!" Fluey shouted.

"Rally ho!" the trio shouted in unison, and used their powers to zoom out of the trash compactor, just as the walls came together with a loud CRASH!

"Whew!" Coiley let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. _Too_ close!"

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted. "But how'd the ceiling door open anyway?"

Before anything else could happen, the trio heard barking, and a door on the other side of the room was suddenly blasted off it's hinges, and a streak of lightning zoomed by, slammed right into Multi's chest, and knocked him off his feet.

"I don't know how you did it, Skittles, but I'm sure glad you did!" he shouted, laughing as Skittles licked his face.

"Now all that's left to do is catch Mr. Big," Coiley said.

At that minute, Precious came running into the room, followed by Mr. Big and Muscles. They heard the trash compactor walls slam together, and figured the Impossibles had been squashed like bugs. Needless to say, they were surprised to see the Impossibles still in one piece.

"Huh?!" he shouted. "But . . . . but you were . . . . . I heard it . . . . . it's impossible!"

"The understatement of the millennium," Fluey said.

"Daaahhhh, maybe we'd better get outta here, boss!" Muscles shouted.

"Right!" Mr. Big shouted. He pulled a nearby lever, and a trap door opened underneath him, and Muscles, and they fell through it. The door led to a secret tunnel. Unfortunately, it was so dark down there, the boys couldn't see them.

"Now we'll never find them," Coiley said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Multi?" Fluey asked, glancing at the two dogs.

"I sure am, Fluey," Multi said. "Skittles!"

"Precious!" Fluey called.

"Sic 'em!" both yelled in unison.

Both Skittles and Precious took off down the trap door, barking their heads off. Muscles looked over his shoulder.

"Dahhhh, boss . . . . ." he said. "I tink we got company."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Big shouted. "It's so dark down here, those Impossibles won't be able to see where we're going!"

"But how can we see where we're going?"

"Just shut up, and run!"

"Dahhh, but boss, it ain't logical, and . . . ."

Suddenly, Muscles was cut off when something chomped down on his rear end.

"EEEEYYYYOOOOWWWW!" he yelled.

"What's the matter with . . . . ." Mr. Big began, until something chomped on him, as well.

"YOW!" he yelled. Then he groaned. "Oh no. Oh _no_! They sicced those two mutts on us!"

The two crooks tried shaking the dogs off of them, but they held fast. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel, and turned to the Impossibles, who were waiting for Skittles and Precious to return.

"We give up! We give up!" Mr. Big shouted. "We'll go to jail! We'll do anything you want us to do, just call off these dogs!"

"Okay, guys, break it up," Fluey said to the dogs. "Show's over!"

Skittles let go of Muscles, and trotted over to Multi, barking happily. Precious let go of Mr. Big, and laughed his wheezily laugh.

After the Impossibles dropped off Mr. Big and Muscles at the police station, they switched to their rock 'n roller alter egos, and drove over to Granny Sweet's house. Granny was standing on the front porch, looking frantic.

"Oh dear," she said. "Precious! Here, Precious! Where could he be?"

Suddenly, Granny heard a honking car horn, and turned to look. There was the Impossi-Mobile, and Precious was sitting in it. He barked, jumped out of the car, and ran to Precious.

"Oh Precious!" Granny shouted. "Where on earth have you been?"

"He went to help us get our dog back, ma'am," Multi said. "You ought to think about enrolling him in a police program."

"Yeah, he'd make a keen crime biter," Fluey said. "Uhhh, I mean _fighter_."

(my apologies to LadyMallard for using her joke without permission)

"Oh, not my Precious!" Granny shouted, petting her pooch. "You boys must be mistaken. My Precious wouldn't bite anybody! Would you, Precious?"

In response, Precious simply snickered his wheezily snicker.

The End


End file.
